


Chain Link Kiss

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: After a successful heist, Jinx hightails it until she comes to an old shortcut she used to use; the only problem is that her powers don't always work the way she excepts them to, and Raven is hot on her trail.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Her boots crunched the pavement beneath her in swift strides, sirens fading in the distance behind her; she smiled despite herself as she rounded another street corner and dogged a fence line.  

Pegging it as a familiar detour, Jinx slowed her pace to a jogging halt when she came to a small opening she used to cut through in her youth. 

She cast a cautious glance over her shoulder; at seeing no hide nor hair of Titan or Police, her grinned widened and she tossed her bag of ill-gotten goods through the hole to the other side. 

Intending to follow it after, she knelt and pushed her head through the opening and wedged a shoulder into it. 

Once she was able to pull her arm free, she braced her hand against the fence and tried to pull her other shoulder through the gap to join her. 

As she twisted and huffed, Jinx quickly realized that she had made a crucial error in her tactical plan; she exhaled in frustration, rolling her eyes, before casting a look to the street she had fled. 

She could just barely make out tinges of darkness and the bellowing shouts of her super strength wielding friend Mammoth. 

She cursed and tried to shove herself through the fence, letting the jagged edges of the chain link catch along her clothes and snag against her skin for a few despite, repeated attempts to wrestle her freedom. 

With no luck, Jinx tried to pull herself in the opposite direction, hoping to cut her loss and just jump the fence, which would no doubt lose her more time, but Jinx knew that caught in the chain as she was, she was a sitting duck anyway. 

The fence creaked as she pulled against it, but she remained held fast.

In a last-ditch attempt to free herself, she flared her powers, ignoring the fence in neon pink energy bubbling with bad luck. 

The fence made a few odd popping sounds, but remained otherwise unaffected. 

Jinx cursed once more and sighed as she heard the telltale sound of footsteps meandering leisurely up behind her, footsteps that didn’t sound anywhere near ‘thudding’ enough to belong to her teammate. 

The footsteps came to a halt behind her, and Jinx could practically  _ feel  _ Raven’s amusement over the situation; she pictured her with a hand to her mouth, smirking silently, perhaps readying a witty one-liner or two.

Jinx frowned, awaiting the Titan’s next course of action. 

Raven walked beside her, phased through the fence, and picked up the bag of stolen jewelry and looked at her for a moment; she wasn’t smirking, but her brow was quirked in such a way that it belied her take on the situation regardlessly. 

She stared at her silently, for a moment. 

“You gonna’ do something or what?” Jinx spat dully; she sighed again and only prayed that her team couldn’t see her. 

Raven watched her for a moment longer, as if processing her words or choosing her own, and then leaned down until she was kneeling in front of her. 

Jinx’s heart murmured oddly, as if it skipped a beat, as Raven leaned in, placed a hand against her shoulder, and  _ kissed  _ her. 

Jinx had barely enough time to register the feeling on her lips before the Titan drew away.

As Jinx struggled to remember how to breathe, Raven stood and phrased back through the fence, pausing only to toss quiet grin over her shoulder. 

“Next time, you might want to be more specific in your requests;” was all the Titan offered before taking off into the sky, Jinx’s stolen goods clutched firmly in her shadowy bird form.

Jinx inhaled deeply a few times, to steady herself, and took note of louder footsteps approaching her. 

She sighed in relief as Mammoth bounded over to her.

“Lucky she left us for the goods, ‘eh boss?” he quipped.

“Just help me out,” Jinx sighed. 

Mammoth grunted in response and put his hands on the fence; which was also the exact moment that Jinx remembered she had hexed the ever living shit out of it. 

Mammoth screamed in what Jinx could only describe as a comical yowl as he was sent flying backwards over the street in an elegant arc of singed muscle and scorched spandex as the fence was blown apart, thrusting Jinx headfirst into a barreling roll that brought her to a grinding halt against a dumpster squatting against the side of the building lining the alley.  

The lid burst off the container in a similarly comical way and began a rippling chain of events running the day for a low flying pigeon, a pie on an open windowsill, and three dubiously sober grad students playing a wily card game in the apartment above. 

Jinx stood, listening to the sounds of screeches and screaming sheepishly, and glanced over the building. 

She caught sight of what could have passed for the Titan’s shadow form briefly, but the sound of Mammoth wheezing behind her caught her attention, and when Jinx turned back, the shadow was gone. 

Jinx stared at the vacant space for a moment and shook her head before venting a final sigh and started the short and empty-handed, trek home. 

As she walked, she observed the lingering sensation of the kiss flickering along her lips.

She smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Watch out!” 

Robin’s call went unheeded as Jinx took a running leap into a line of oncoming traffic. 

“Parkour!” she shouted enthusiastically while she jumped from vehicle to vehicle, her boots striking resilient thuds against the mobile roofs. 

One of the cars was without a top entirely, and Jinx hopped into it recklessly, smile brazen across her face as she landed in the backseat.

“Hey!”

Jinx tuned the driver out and looked for her next point of exit as the Titans scrambled to get near the car without disturbing the flow of traffic further. 

She flashed a grin at the cloaked Titan, who was mid-air and looking rather cross, and wiggled her brow at the girl suggestively before inhaling a great deal of breath. 

The driver, at this point, was scanning the road for the nearest place to turn off; as Starfire leaned towards her for a dive, Jinx spotted a flatbed entering her field of mobility.

Seizing the opportunity, Jinx jumped onto the truck; the car she had left swerved wildly, likely a result of her powers influence. 

As the Titans redivertered their efforts to minimize the car’s damage, Jinx continued her trek to across the road, and made it clear to the other side, where she landed with a roll and sprung up into a sprint down the sidewalk. 

She took the third alley found, Robin trailing closely behind with Raven not too far after.

Spotting a fire escape, Jinx bounded over to the structure and started volleying herself up the rails one level at a time until she reached the top and hoisted herself onto the roof.

Robin made it up just as she finished assessing her surroundings and Raven wasted no time in simply floating up.  

“Give it up Jinx, you’re cornered,” Robin declared as he readied his fighting stance. 

Jinx eyed him and his flying counterpart before drawing in another breath. 

She slid into her own fighting stance and tossed a hex that skidded along the rooftop, crumpling the concrete into a heap against the Titan’s leader while Jinx turned and ran. 

“Parkour!” she shouted vehemently as she sailed through the air. 

Her hands caught the brick of the next building and Jinx heaved herself up and continued her departure, running across the roof and jumping to the awning of the next building which cushioned her fall and sprung her up against the building face, where she used the momentum to run up a few steps and take hold of the flag pole. 

Spinning around it a few turns, she built up force and let go at the just the right time to grab the railing on somebody’s street side porch and kept going. 

Raven followed her, building to building; Jinx presumed the girl was waiting for her to run out of steam before moving in and fought off the dead weight of the thought.

When she reached her next choice of surfacing, Jinx realized that the next building was a bit farther off that she had anticipated; it was still within range, but she going to bruise in getting there. 

“Parkour,” she whispered to herself. 

As she steeled herself up, Raven dipped close enough to speak. 

“You really should stop doing that, you know.” 

Jinx ignored her and kept going; she gave the jump her best abilities and landed safely, albeit a little worse for wear. 

The next building Jinx aimed for was adjacent to the one Jinx had landed on, and overlooked a turnpike. 

“This is an incredibly inefficient means of travel,” Raven remarked, as Jinx started her next leg of the journey. 

“If you just knock it off, you’d save yourself and me, a lot of trouble,” the Titan continued dryly. 

“ _ Parkour _ ,” Jinx yelled in reply, almost defensively; she had come too far to turn back now. She was in too deep. There was no going back. 

Raven exhaled sharply as Jinx managed to pull ahead several feet through the barrage of outgoing cars.    

Jinx paid no heed to the honks and slammed breaks and vaulted over the road railing to the underpass beneath it and rolled out of the way of a semi-truck. 

As she dashed her way across the road, she was met with the unfortunate discovery that somewhere along the road's construction, metal spikes had been placed on the concrete slopes Jinx had been hoping to use to ward off the resident homeless population and spraycan toting youths.  

Jinx swore jumped clear from a sticker plastered van and found herself momentarily wedged beside an armored truck sporting a logo for a local bank. 

Grinning, Jinx seized the opportunity and hopped onto the truck’s footrail and used her hex energy to blast a hole into the truck large enough for her to walk into. 

Her hex energy bounced around the inside of the truck, bursting open bags and exploding nozzles of the two guns thrust into the compartment. 

One guard, sitting on a lockbox in the middle of the truck looked at her in surprise, his mouth agape.

She smiled at him amicably and grabbed the closest bag to her that she could reach and looked behind her to see a car pulling into range. 

Jinx wiggled the fingers of her free hand at the shell-shocked guard before letting herself fall backwards onto the hood of the car behind her. 

As the car continued on its way down the highway, the diver visibly distraught and confused from what Jinx could make out, she spotted Raven in her peripheral vision hovering above the guardrail. 

Jinx took a second to steady herself, and then waited for the right moment to roll off the car and sprint across the road, her pace a bit slower as she toted the bag.

Raven, having guessed her plan, melted out of the ground from a pool of shadows and rose up like some arcane summon. 

“I have no words for how utterly dangerous all of this is,” the Titan seethed.

“P-”

“I swear to god if you say ‘parkour’ one more time,” she growled unevenly as shadow-like tendrils rose up behind her in a menacing fashion. 

“Parkour,” Jinx finished, in spite of her better judgment. 

Raven’s eyes split open into four red eyes and she opened her mouth to scream. 

“You’re just mad because you can’t do it,” Jinx retorted, crossing her arms over her money bag. 

Raven stopped mid rage and melded into her former form. 

“What?”

“You heard me,” Jinx insisted, “You’re just mad that I can do something you can’t.” 

Raven’s eyes were wide and blinking repeatedly, as if in a daze before they slowly narrowed and pulled her brows along with them.

“Is that a challenge?” she asked quietly. 

“Hardcore Parkour Challenge,” Jinx declared; and with a twinkle in her eyes, she added, “No powers, just guts and dirty tricks, what’cha say?”

“Dirty tricks huh,” Raven repeated as she floated to the ground and actually stepped on it for once.  

“And what might those be?” she asked. 

Jinx smiled and threw herself forward, crashing her lips against the Titan’s as she unbalanced her and wedged the bag of cash into her arms. 

She pulled away just as Raven opened her mouth, and took off at full speed, grinning when she caught sight of the red and blue flashing lights quickly blocking off the road to either side of the Titan. 

“Better luck next time baby,” Jinx murmured to herself as she vaulted over another rail.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx felt as though every single nerve ending inside of her body had been suddenly illuminated with interdimensional transcendence; she was not entirely sure that her soul hadn’t just up and left the mortal plain of reality entirely and slowly, she craned her neck to the side to glance over her shoulder.

She winced as she saw the Titan hovering in front of her with mild disapproval written across her face.

Jinx bit her lip and tried not to wiggle within the confines of the torn tarp she was wrapped up in.  

Raven walked forward and used her powers to unceremoniously cut the fabric loose, letting Jinx tumble to the ground with a dull thwack.  

“You know,” Jinx grunted as she stood up and tore the remainder of the defunct awning off of herself; “You seem to let me go a whole lotta times. Not that I’m complainin’ mind you, but it makes a girl curious after a while,” she offered conversationally. 

She looked at the girl from the corner of her eyes, feigning brushing the dust off her dress to gauge her reaction.

Raven smiled, surprising her. 

It was a strange sort of smile Jinx couldn’t remember seeing on the girl before; it wasn’t even off-putting, she noted, just odd.

Slowly, Jinx turned to face her proper and griped her bruised elbow as she waited for the Titan to elaborate. 

“You have a gooey melted caramel center,” Raven stated tonelessly, her eyes crinkled slightly in what Jinx guessed was mirth. 

“You take that back,” Jinx replied, affronted.  

“Dr. Light is more ‘evil’ than you,” the Titan continued. 

Jinx’s face contorted in absolute disgust;  “How dare you,” Jinx murmured; “I’ve pulled off way more heists more successfully than he has!” she screeched indignantly.

Raven crossed her arms and smirked. 

“Jinx, you may be a reckless endangerment to yourself and society to a moderate degree-”

“Fuck you, I’m a high alert threat-”

“-and you cause a commotion everytime you get bored of watching cartoon re-runs,” Raven continued, ignoring the interruption.

Raven leaned in as Jinx instinctively held her breath. 

“But I know,” she stated, emphasising every word evenly, “For a fact, that you wake up three hours early every day to walk to the corner store, load up on everything discounted you can carry, and feed every stray cat in a four block radius before sneaking back into the Hive to pretend to wake up for the day.”     

Jinx felt her throat swell nearly shut and heat raise up within her face at the same time she noted her palms starting to sweat and her shoulders start to shake. 

“Y-you… How do you know that?” Jinx whispered. 

Raven pursed her lips, her smile flickering into something Jinx almost recognized through their playful banter. 

“Because every morning, I wake up early to wander the city, and I’ve watched you perform this thankless task more times than I could count. It’s cute.”

Jinx shivered and forced herself to spit words out of the place she was usually able to vent words from. 

“Y-you, you can’t tell anyone- If anyone at the Hive found out- Oh god, if Gizzy hears about this he’ll tell the principal, and I can not go back to basic boot camp, I refuse, -Oh fuck! What if they try to put down the colony? It’ll throw the neighboring populations out of wack! What’ll happen to Boop-a-snoot’s kittens? I-”

Jinx paused mid-rant and her mouth hung open slightly. 

“Did… did you just say cute?” she asked in disbelief; “As in… you… you think I’m cute?” 

Raven tilted her head and shrugged. 

“I don’t know; why don’t you invite me to the next ritual feeding and we can both find out?” 

Jinx swallowed her disbelief and pushed down her embarrassment and started to nod eagerly before cutting herself short. 

“Yes, but seriously tho’, please don’t tell anyone about that, I don’t want anything bad to happen to the cats.” 

“What cats?” Raven asked incredulously.   

Jinx grinned. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at 3 AM sharp then;” Jinx declared, “Bring a basket, you’re gonna help me carry the petfood.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Raven, come here a ‘sec,” Jinx invited, a playful smile about her lips. 

Raven, still not quite feeling her morning pot of tea took a sip from her cup and gave Robin a parting nod as she left him by the water kettle and walked over to Jinx, who seemed happier than usual for the time of day which mildly perked her curiosity.

Jinx’s grin widened at her arrival, and Raven waited patiently to see what the girl was up to; she beckoned her to lean in closer with her index finger and Raven agreeingly leaned in, expecting something like a kiss. 

Instead, when Jinx cupped her chin, her eyes just seemed to sparkle; “I wanted to tell the world how much I love you.”

Raven raised a brow. 

“So I leaned in close, ‘cause you’re my whole world Bro,” Jinx stated evenly, despite the merriment in her eyes. 

Raven blinked and one of the aspects in her personality struggled to cobble together some sort of reply. 

“Neophyte, your report is statistically inaccurate; your world is filled with many Bros while I am your Bae, therefore I am an outlier and should not have been counted.”  

Jinx’s expression balked in surprise and Raven allowed the corners of her mouth to curl before drawing back to take another sip from her cup. 

“You’re cute when you try to meme,” Jinx teased, seemingly pleased by her willingness to play along; she drew forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

Raven let Jinx hover near her a moment before humming softly; a quiet signal that she was happy enough for Jinx lean in and bestow an affectionate kiss against her cheek. 

As Jinx pulled back, Raven caught her by her collar and lead Jinx back to her, where Jinx happily wrapped her arms around her middle and rested her chin against her shoulder. 

“Wanna go back to where my bedroom used to be?” Raven inquired lazily; “The eyes in the dark might belong to something sexy. Might not.”

“The things in your walls can wait after breakfast, Boo,” Jinx chirruped; “Cyborg says he’s making pancakes in a bit.”

“Good. The hunger in your eyes is really starting to freak the abyss out.” 

Jinx scoffed; “My powers are perfectly withheld at the moment. My hair isn’t even frizzy. Anyway, void jokes aside, is there any hot water left for me?” 

Raven broke out of Jinx’s embrace and shot a look at the kettle before looking back to her. 

“If you ask an undercover cop a riddle they can’t answer, they have to give you their treasure.” 

Jinx nodded and waded over to the stove, tossing Robin a greeting as she took to the kettle. 

Raven watched Jinx hiss as the heat of the metal singed her fingertips and smiled fondly. 

Jinx whipped around and shot her a look.

“Dude,” Raven offered flatly.   


	5. Chapter 5

“You know-”

“- _Shhh_.”

“But I’m just saying-”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Jinx insisted.

“You’ve been playing this level for over an hour,” Raven commented dryly.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna be here a few hours more, however long it takes, ‘cause I ain’t no quitter,” Jinx seethed at the screen in front of her. 

As she started the level anew, Jinx hunched over again to give the screen her undivided attention; Raven watched without interest and closed the book on her knee. 

The level’s song started to jog something in her memory; a flash of Cyborg singing a snippet of song as Beast Boy tried and failed to ride victoriously across the rainbow road.  

Raven smirked to herself and waited for Jinx to once again perish in her attempt to claim first place. 

This time, when the level started, Raven started humming softly, waiting until Jinx was a few seconds in before quietly adding the words; Jinx unintentionally tuned into her singing, causing her focus to shift, resulting in her failing a jump that was nearly in time to the song’s declaration of death. 

Jinx’s head whipped around to face her, mouth askew in something like confusion; “Wtf? Were you singing? I’ve never heard you sing before.”

Raven maintained unblinking eye contact until Jinx shifted in her seat.

“What are you talking about? Me? Sing?” Raven scoffed.  

“But I totally heard you just now!” Jinx countered as she gestured with her controller. 

“That’s strange, because all I heard was the sound of you turning that off and getting lunch with me,” Raven replied innocuously as she set her book on the sidetable and rose from her seat.

Jinx sighed and smiled, letting the controller fall to the floor before getting up and dusting herself off. 

“All right, but if we get anything with mushrooms I’m going to cry,” Jinx declared, earning a smirk from Raven as she followed her to the door.  


End file.
